


Blood Lust

by Thiccboysoldier



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiccboysoldier/pseuds/Thiccboysoldier
Summary: Three brothers fought in a war in 1587, a brutal war that lead to the deaths of many soldiers. When all three of them awaken as something bigger than themselves they must escape the village and overcome what inconvenience comes with being apart of the supernatural world. Hiding, moving, blood lust. It all comes with a price, a price they never wanted to pay in the first place.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Original Character(s), Remington Leith/Original Character(s), Sebastian Danzig/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

TW// mentions of, injuries, blood, and death

1587, A small village near Cologne, Germany

Four years ago, a war swept upon Germany. There was constant conflict between the Bavarians, and Spanish who fought against Germany and it's allies Palatinate and Netherlands. Taking place in Cologne this war led to the small villages in and near the city to be in danger. The war distracted the people and let monsters into the villages.

"You're dying, you need help!" A little girl yells sitting down next to Remington. She must have been nine or ten at most.

"My brothers have gone for the same reason I shall go. I'm content with going down as a soldier, I've fought for my people, and that has made it worthwhile," Remington chokes, the pain of his wounds were nearly unbearable.

"I can save you, you should be allowed a second chance, the same chance I gave your brothers," she says.

"No, I cannot be alive after this, that's impossible," Remington says reaching for the girls hand, "now child, tell me your name."

She holds onto his hand seeing the tears in his eyes, "I'm Charity."

"Now Charity, please go home, tell the elder I passed, tell him I went painlessly, it'll be easier on my mother that way," Remington says his voice starting to fade. He was only a few short minutes away from death, and it would take longer than that for anyone to even find him.

"I know a way out of dying, I can let you see your brothers, you can live with them. Please just let me help."

"Even if I want to see them, I can't, they're already gone." Remington says.

"Stop talking it'll make it worse. Close your eyes, think about something that calms you. This will all only last for a minute."

Remington nods and closes his eyes. He was already beginning to slip in and out of consciousness, as the minutes passed being awake was a struggle. He was thinking about his mother, his life back at home before the war. The life he had with his two brothers and his girlfriend. He planned to marry her once the war ended, that thought seemed impossible now.

Charity bites her wrist feeding Remington her blood. No matter how many times she saved people this way, she wondered if it was really the right way, if their lives were meant to be spared by becoming a vampire.

"I'm sorry, but I need to feed." She says. She tucks her curly blonde hair behind her ear, her fangs showing.

Remington didn't even respond, he didn't even move. She was just talking to an unconscious body now. She felt bad feeding so she always waited until they were unconscious or maybe even dead if she couldn't save them just so they wouldn't feel it. Her teeth sink into his neck, they tear his skin so she can feed off of him. She never took all of someone's blood, she felt bad doing so. Yet no matter what she felt bad. Even if she never killed an innocent person, she only saved the ones who deserved to be spared.

"You can see your brothers soon," She says softly, and after that she felt his heart stop.

"Sir, there has been another animal attack." John says.

"This is the third one tonight."

"Do you think one of the enemies sent it?" He asks.

"This was no tame animal, it must have been wild, it seemed to have bitten the neck of one of the soldiers." The Elder says.

"Was he identified?"

"His name was Remington Kropp," The Elder announces.

"His brothers, weren't they the last victims?" He asks.

"Unfortunately so."

"I don't think the village would be pleased to hear of another attack," John sighs.

"Nobody is pleased to hear of the attacks, they were one of the best people we had." The Elder sighs.

"Father! The bodies disappeared!" The Elders daughter yells running into the room.

"How is that possible?"

"How is this possible?" Remington asks looking up at Emerson.

"They seemed to have spared our lives brother." Emerson says.

"I'm starving, more than I have before." Remington comments.

"So am I, is there any food around?" Emerson asks.

"Not that I know of, we've fled the village, it wouldn't be smart to return, they ought to be looking for our bodies by now."

"Where did Sebastian go?" Remington asks.

"He's long gone Rem," Emerson says looking around.

"Do you think he could have went back to the village?"

"We can see if he's near home, I hope he hasn't gone too awful far, but he could be anywhere," Emerson sighs walking through the woods with Remington.

Screaming erupted from the village, Remington and Emerson ran to help. They didn't know what they were, the only thing they knew was that this was a second chance, they only knew that they were alive and any pain from their battle wounds were gone. They were healed.

"It's Sebastian!" Emerson yells running towards him.

"What is he doing?" Remington asks trailing behind.

"I-I can't see what's going on."

When they got a better look they saw what Sebastian had done. They now knew their circumstances and a wave of guilt washed over them as they realized what the rest of their lives would be like. Their brother was hunched over a dead girl, he had blood on his lips and she had bite marks on her neck. It was heartbreaking when Sebastian realized what he had done. Seeing all of the regret in his eyes and seeing him cry over the young woman's limp body. It was quite honestly the worst day of their new life. This was the beginning of best and worst thing ever.

"Sebastian..."

"What's wrong with me?" Sebastian asks.

"Nothing's wrong with you brother, this is the way we are supposed to live," Remington says sitting on the ground next to Sebastian.

"I killed her Rem, I killed this innocent girl, I killed the elder. I'm a monster!" His hands were in his hair, he was gripping it tightly almost as if he'd pull it out any moment.

"You're no monster Sebastian, you can control this, you can get through this, ju-just listen to me, please." Remington says looking at Sebastian's face, tears illuminating his cold blue eyes.

"I don't want to live this way. Rem, I don't want to be here if I have to kill people to get by," Sebastian cries, he released his hair using his hands to dry any tears that's had fallen.

"I- I know it's hard, but Sebastian, I can't lose you, I've already lost everything else."

Remington stands up helping Sebastian up in the process. He pulls Sebastian into a tight embrace. In that moment he forgot they were in danger, he forgot their village would soon be against them. It was the most comfort he's felt since waking.

"Guys? We have a problem," Emerson says hurriedly.

The villagers had found them, the body of the elder, the girl. The blood covering Sebastian. They saw the three boys still alive and they knew something had happened. Something they never thought was possible.

Some people ran to their homes in fear, some carried their young children away fearing they would be attacked, some of them stayed. Those who stayed had intentions of fighting them off.

"You're a monster!"

"Burn him!"

"Hang him!"

Death wishes, slurs, chants were thrown around as the daring villagers grew closer. The only thing the three of them knew was that they had to either fight or flee. Remington looks at the villagers many were once his friend.

It angered him how quick they could turn on him. When he saw there was an open wound on one of the men, the blood lust got the better of him, he charged at the man. His teeth sunk into the mans neck and before anyone could react he was dead.

Feeding on him was the best feeling ever. For the first time since he woke everything was clear.

Emerson tried holding back on his urges but he too charged at a villager. He tore open the mans throat and sucked the blood out of him, it only took seconds for them to do it. All of them had enough time to run before ever being caught or even injured by any of them

They were much quicker than the men. Within minutes they were long gone. Soon they would be a long ways away from Germany

What they didn't know was that after the war ended in 1588, Cologne started a secret society of Vampires hunters. They would stop at absolutely nothing to fight the vampires off. That started with the Hunting Curse, a curse known to only be set on very few people in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mentions of death

1692, Amsterdam, Netherlands

Over 100 year later, many things happened. In 1592 Remington made a deal with a witch to get daylight rings for him and his brothers while Sebastian was off making another deal with a vampire. Emerson found peace in drawing and writing during all of this. Both Remington and Sebastian tried to keep their youngest brother out of these deals as he had no business being in the position to give things up like they had to. The less they were all involved with others the better. All they had to do was live and blend in.

In 1687 Remington met a young girl named Erin, she was only 23. He planned to just convince her to come home with him so he could feed on her but he couldn't. He didn't have the heart to hurt her and eventually he ended up falling in love with her, it was the first time he had since the war back in 1587. Once she found out about his secret she wanted to be like him. He was in love with her, he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life so he agreed to do it. 

So in 1688 he turned her into a vampire. He planned to be with her for the rest of his life. What happened next guaranteed he couldn't. In 1691 vampire hunters killed Erin, this left Remington in a lot of emotional pain. He couldn't handle her death, so he turned his emotions off, and that was the worst choice he could possibly make.

The worst part of even being a vampire is turning off your emotions. The only real feeling you have is blood lust, and when you feed the blood races down your throat and into your system, and it's the best feeling in the world. You're more addicted to it than you've ever been before.

When you hurt someone you care about you don't notice, you don't bother to care, you don't feel anything. Hope doesn't exist when you're like that, neither does regret. You just live everyday killing and drinking to get by.

It took many months for Emerson and Sebastian to find just about where he had gone. It took them nearly a month after finding him to finally force him to come with them so they could try helping him.

They took him into a little cellar that was underground. The only way they could keep him from leaving and running off was by tying him. It hurt both Emerson and Sebastian to have to do it but they didn't see any other option. 

They left him there for a bit trying to figure out what to do to help him. They agreed that he had to become weaker before they spoke to him. That meant waiting a couple of days until they could speak with him. They hated doing all of that but they had to ensure that they'd be safe and he wouldn't escape if they were to talk to him.

So once those couple of days were up Remington was much weaker. This meant that he wouldn't be able to break out without the blood in his system. He was so used to feeding everyday that he was weaker than the other two would be since they were used to feeding a lot less. Now that's he's gone a few days without feeding it's be easier to get to his head and he'd be more likely to open up and turn his emotions back on.

"What are you doing to me?!" Remington asks seeing someone enter.

"I'm trying to helping you brother."

"Sebastian, let me go! I don't want to be here!" Remington yells trying to tear out of the rope.

"You've lost control Remington, you killed countless people. The only way to bring back your humanity is either by breaking you or reminding you," Sebastian says, "you get to choose."

"I didn't really kill a countless amount of people, I killed 147," Remington says a small smirk on his face.

"You're going to regret what you've done Remington. Every little thing you've done will come back to you, and you'll wonder why you did that. It hurts me to see you killing people, it hurts me to see you falling apart, but someone has to knock some sense into you."

Remington could feel something, he could hear the voices in his head tell him that he should be mad, or maybe even upset. Whatever emotions that his mind tried bringing back he wanted to push away.

"Stop! I-I can't listen to you!" Remington wanted it to stop he didn't want to be reminded of anything, he didn't want to remember what it's like to feel pain, he didn't want to feel anything.

"No you have to listen to me Rem! You could have gotten yourself killed by going out like that! You're not yourself now that you turned everything off. I miss you. It's been a year since you left, it's been a long fucking year. So forgive me for being upset but you have no idea what you put me and Emerson through just by running off!" Sebastian yells, "Emerson couldn't even come talk to you because he doesn't want to see this side of you. We've been together for over a hundred years and he's scared to see you this way. He doesn't have the heart to be here because he doesn't want to lose the person that he looked up to for a centry."

Remington was speechless. Something told him that he should apologize but at the same time there was another voice that told him he shouldn't. He shouldn't care. He shouldn't care about him or anything. He lost the person he loved more than anything.

"Just stop!" Remington yells, "I don't want to feel weak Sebastian. I don't want to feel anything. So I won't, I won't care about anything because if I care, I'll break, and I don't want to break. I don't want to feel weak, I don't want to feel weak!"

Sebastian could tell that he was starting to get to Remington. He watched as his brother was starting to become himself again. He was starting to become more aware about what he had done.

"It's okay to feel these things. It's okay to be scared to feel these things, but avoiding it will make it worse. It'll not only hurt you more when you turn everything on, but stalling will hurt us as as well. Every day you spend trying to stay numb, Emerson and I will be trying to get you back and it's hard for us as well."

"I can't be weak, I can't be hurt I don't want to feel anything anymore! I can't live with the regret of killing 147 people! I can't live knowing I lost her Sebastian!" Remington yells trying to move his arms, which were tied to the chair he was sitting in.

"If you can't do it for yourself, do it for us, for me, for Emerson," Sebastian says softly.

Remington looks at Sebastian tears coming to his eyes. In that moment everything hit him. He knew that he messed up and he felt helpless.

"Just tell Emerson I'm sorry..."

"He deserves to hear it himself, I'll let you go, you seem to be doing a lot better," Sebastian takes the rope off of Remington wishing he could have done that differently. He didn't want to tie him like some animal. He just knew Remington would be mad, and both he and Emerson knew Remington could hurt them if he was desperate enough to escape.

"Thank you..." Remington says quietly.

"I know you need it Rem, come here," Sebastian holds his arms out for Remington.

Remington nods entering the comfort of his older brothers arms. For the first time in a year he felt something more than just blood lust.

"I'm sorry Seb, I'm sorry for everything," Remington mumbles a few stray tears gliding down his cheeks.

"It's okay Rem, you're okay," Sebastian wipes away the tears from his little brothers face.

"I-I'm weak Sebastian, I'm weak for leaving you and doing this," Remington says quietly.

"You're not weak Rem, you're the strongest person I know."

Remington shakes his head, "I couldn't handle the thought of falling apart, I couldn't handle the fact that I lost her, Sebastian. She meant the world to me, then the hunter killed her..."

No matter how many times he's seen Remington like this it hurt. Even when they were kids Remington always went to Sebastian for comfort. Whether it was over a bad dream or because he was on the edge and close to falling apart.

"You've learned to accept it now, and that's what makes you strong. Being able to turn it all off and then face reality again, it makes you strong. I don't care if you think you're weak, you're not, you're stronger than anyone I know, you're brave Remington. You're brave."

Once again the doors open, Remingtons eyes light up for a moment. He saw his little brothers face for the first time in a year. Sebastian let go of Remington and let him speak with Emerson privately.

"Emerson..." Remington says, his voice breaking as he thought about how Emerson must have felt.

"Hey, don't be sad Rem," Emerson says placing his hands on Remingtons already damp cheeks, "you're here, you're finally here that's all that matters."

Remington nods, a small sniffle escapes him. Emerson takes his hands off of Remingtons face and instead gives his older brother a hug.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through Em, I'm sorry I failed you," Remington apologizes, he closed his eyes tears threatening to spill.

"Fail me?" Emerson questions, "I love you Rem, I still look up to you, there's no way you could ever fail me."

Remington nods trying desperately to keep himself from crying again. He didn't want to feel this way but he couldn't flip that switch again. He killed people and he hurt his family in the process. He promised himself that he'd never do it again. 

Yet not all promises are meant to be kept.

"They killed her Em, they killed Erin... She's gone..." tears flooded Remington's vision, he could barely hold them in now.

"I know... I know you miss her, just remember that it's okay to fall apart. I know we're told we're supposed to be strong but we can't always be that way."

For the first time in over a year Remington could cry, he could cry as hard or loud as he wanted and actually feel something. These emotions, they all came crashing down on him. The grief of losing Erin, the regret of killing those people, the hate he felt towards himself for not only killing others but for leaving his brothers. Emerson understood that it was hard, he understood that once everything came back to Remington it would not only hurt him then but haunt him later on.

"I'll never do that again, I promise..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1690 was a year of love and happiness.  
> 1691 was a year of heartbreak and numbness.  
> 1692 was a year of hopelessness and regret.
> 
> Follow our main character as he experiences the harsh reality of dealing with loss and being what he is.

1692, Amsterdam, Netherlands

Over 100 year later, many things happened. In 1592 Remington made a deal with a witch to get daylight rings for him and his brothers while Sebastian was off making another deal with a vampire. Emerson found peace in drawing and writing during all of this. Both Remington and Sebastian tried to keep their youngest brother out of these deals as he had no business being in the position to give things up like they had to. The less they were all involved with others the better. All they had to do was live and blend in.

In 1687 Remington met a young girl named Erin, she was only 23. He planned to just convince her to come home with him so he could feed on her but he couldn't. He didn't have the heart to hurt her and eventually he ended up falling in love with her, it was the first time he had since the war back in 1587. Once she found out about his secret she wanted to be like him. He was in love with her, he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life so he agreed to do it.

So in 1688 he turned her into a vampire. He planned to be with her for the rest of his life. What happened next guaranteed he couldn't. In 1691 vampire hunters killed Erin, this left Remington in a lot of emotional pain. He couldn't handle her death, so he turned his emotions off, and that was the worst choice he could possibly make.

The worst part of even being a vampire is turning off your emotions. The only real feeling you have is blood lust, and when you feed the blood races down your throat and into your system, and it's the best feeling in the world. You're more addicted to it than you've ever been before.

When you hurt someone you care about you don't notice, you don't bother to care, you don't feel anything. Hope doesn't exist when you're like that, neither does regret. You just live everyday killing and drinking to get by.

It took many months for Emerson and Sebastian to find just about where he had gone. It took them nearly a month after finding him to finally force him to come with them so they could try helping him.

They took him into a little cellar that was underground. The only way they could keep him from leaving and running off was by tying him. It hurt both Emerson and Sebastian to have to do it but they didn't see any other option.

They left him there for a bit trying to figure out what to do to help him. They agreed that he had to become weaker before they spoke to him. That meant waiting a couple of days until they could speak with him. They hated doing all of that but they had to ensure that they'd be safe and he wouldn't escape if they were to talk to him.

So once those couple of days were up Remington was much weaker. This meant that he wouldn't be able to break out without the blood in his system. He was so used to feeding everyday that he was weaker than the other two would be since they were used to feeding a lot less. Now that's he's gone a few days without feeding it's be easier to get to his head and he'd be more likely to open up and turn his emotions back on.

"What are you doing to me?!" Remington asks seeing someone enter.

"I'm trying to helping you brother."

"Sebastian, let me go! I don't want to be here!" Remington yells trying to tear out of the rope.

"You've lost control Remington, you killed countless people. The only way to bring back your humanity is either by breaking you or reminding you," Sebastian says, "you get to choose."

"I didn't really kill a countless amount of people, I killed 147," Remington says a small smirk on his face.

"You're going to regret what you've done Remington. Every little thing you've done will come back to you, and you'll wonder why you did that. It hurts me to see you killing people, it hurts me to see you falling apart, but someone has to knock some sense into you."

Remington could feel something, he could hear the voices in his head tell him that he should be mad, or maybe even upset. Whatever emotions that his mind tried bringing back he wanted to push away.

"Stop! I-I can't listen to you!" Remington wanted it to stop he didn't want to be reminded of anything, he didn't want to remember what it's like to feel pain, he didn't want to feel anything.

"No you have to listen to me Rem! You could have gotten yourself killed by going out like that! You're not yourself now that you turned everything off. I miss you. It's been a year since you left, it's been a long fucking year. So forgive me for being upset but you have no idea what you put me and Emerson through just by running off!" Sebastian yells, "Emerson couldn't even come talk to you because he doesn't want to see this side of you. We've been together for over a hundred years and he's scared to see you this way. He doesn't have the heart to be here because he doesn't want to lose the person that he looked up to for a centry."

Remington was speechless. Something told him that he should apologize but at the same time there was another voice that told him he shouldn't. He shouldn't care. He shouldn't care about him or anything. He lost the person he loved more than anything.

"Just stop!" Remington yells, "I don't want to feel weak Sebastian. I don't want to feel anything. So I won't, I won't care about anything because if I care, I'll break, and I don't want to break. I don't want to feel weak, I don't want to feel weak!"

Sebastian could tell that he was starting to get to Remington. He watched as his brother was starting to become himself again. He was starting to become more aware about what he had done.

"It's okay to feel these things. It's okay to be scared to feel these things, but avoiding it will make it worse. It'll not only hurt you more when you turn everything on, but stalling will hurt us as as well. Every day you spend trying to stay numb, Emerson and I will be trying to get you back and it's hard for us as well."

"I can't be weak, I can't be hurt I don't want to feel anything anymore! I can't live with the regret of killing 147 people! I can't live knowing I lost her Sebastian!" Remington yells trying to move his arms, which were tied to the chair he was sitting in.

"If you can't do it for yourself, do it for us, for me, for Emerson," Sebastian says softly.

Remington looks at Sebastian tears coming to his eyes. In that moment everything hit him. He knew that he messed up and he felt helpless.

"Just tell Emerson I'm sorry..."

"He deserves to hear it himself, I'll let you go, you seem to be doing a lot better," Sebastian takes the rope off of Remington wishing he could have done that differently. He didn't want to tie him like some animal. He just knew Remington would be mad, and both he and Emerson knew Remington could hurt them if he was desperate enough to escape.

"Thank you..." Remington says quietly.

"I know you need it Rem, come here," Sebastian holds his arms out for Remington.

Remington nods entering the comfort of his older brothers arms. For the first time in a year he felt something more than just blood lust.

"I'm sorry Seb, I'm sorry for everything," Remington mumbles a few stray tears gliding down his cheeks.

"It's okay Rem, you're okay," Sebastian wipes away the tears from his little brothers face.

"I-I'm weak Sebastian, I'm weak for leaving you and doing this," Remington says quietly.

"You're not weak Rem, you're the strongest person I know."

Remington shakes his head, "I couldn't handle the thought of falling apart, I couldn't handle the fact that I lost her, Sebastian. She meant the world to me, then the hunter killed her..."

No matter how many times he's seen Remington like this it hurt. Even when they were kids Remington always went to Sebastian for comfort. Whether it was over a bad dream or because he was on the edge and close to falling apart.

"You've learned to accept it now, and that's what makes you strong. Being able to turn it all off and then face reality again, it makes you strong. I don't care if you think you're weak, you're not, you're stronger than anyone I know, you're brave Remington. You're brave."

Once again the doors open, Remingtons eyes light up for a moment. He saw his little brothers face for the first time in a year. Sebastian let go of Remington and let him speak with Emerson privately.

"Emerson..." Remington says, his voice breaking as he thought about how Emerson must have felt.

"Hey, don't be sad Rem," Emerson says placing his hands on Remingtons already damp cheeks, "you're here, you're finally here that's all that matters."

Remington nods, a small sniffle escapes him. Emerson takes his hands off of Remingtons face and instead gives his older brother a hug.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through Em, I'm sorry I failed you," Remington apologizes, he closed his eyes tears threatening to spill.

"Fail me?" Emerson questions, "I love you Rem, I still look up to you, there's no way you could ever fail me."

Remington nods trying desperately to keep himself from crying again. He didn't want to feel this way but he couldn't flip that switch again. He killed people and he hurt his family in the process. He promised himself that he'd never do it again.

Yet not all promises are meant to be kept.

"They killed her Em, they killed Erin... She's gone..." tears flooded Remington's vision, he could barely hold them in now.

"I know... I know you miss her, just remember that it's okay to fall apart. I know we're told we're supposed to be strong but we can't always be that way."

For the first time in over a year Remington could cry, he could cry as hard or loud as he wanted and actually feel something. These emotions, they all came crashing down on him. The grief of losing Erin, the regret of killing those people, the hate he felt towards himself for not only killing others but for leaving his brothers. Emerson understood that it was hard, he understood that once everything came back to Remington it would not only hurt him then but haunt him later on.

"I'll never do that again, I promise..."


End file.
